The present invention relates to the art of retaining walls for earthen formations and, more particularly, is concerned with a top panel for use on concrete retaining walls which complements the grade of the earthen formation and provides for the formation of a coping barrier directly on the panel. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with the means whereby the panel is anchored to the earthen formation and provides reinforcements for a coping barrier which may be slip formed on the panel after it is in place on a wall.
The prior art teaches various caps or copings for use on retaining walls for earthen formations. One such cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,296 by William K. Hilfiker, the inventor herein, wherein a preformed cap is adjustably secured to the top of a retaining wall to accommodate different grades. Others are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,585 and 4,494,892 wherein preformed barriers are positioned on the top of the face elements for a retaining wall, with the barriers disposed to straddle the face elements. Still another example of a prior art curb or barrier is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,570 by William K. Hilfiker. In the latter patent, the curbs take the form of preformed cap-like elements supported on crib walls. It is also known to use cap-like coping elements which straddle or overlap face panels and provide reinforcements to which a barrier may be formed in place.
The prior art also teaches a concept of securing the face panels of a retaining wall to the earthen formation being retained. An example of such an arrangement may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,879 to William K. Hilfiker wherein welded wire soil reinforcing mats are secured to the face panels by loop-like connectors.